marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Cohuelo (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly | Relatives = Dr. Cohuelo (father); Mrs. Cohuelo (mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Mexico City, Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Mexican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = Mexico City, Mexico | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 527 | HistoryText = 's intervention]] Origin Gabriel Cohuelo grew up in the home of his wealthy parents in Mexico City, Mexico. As he was preparing to complete his high school education and move away to a university, his mutant powers activated. He was located by the X-Men using Cerebra. The X-Men sent Psylocke and Dr. Cecilia Reyes to investigate. Gabriel was moving at such a fast rate that he could not even be seen by the naked eye, although Psylocke was still able to telepathically sense his presence. After saving Laurie, Hope Summers, Rogue and the others headed to Mexico City. Once there, Hope was able to stabilize Gabriel's power similar to how she stabilized Laurie's powers. Like Laurie, Gabriel was shocked by the manifestation of his mutant powers and was completely willing to follow Hope. The Five Lights Gabriel joined Hope and the other Lights as continued to rescue to the other Lights. They team traveled to Nigeria to save Idie, then across Europe and finally to Florida while tracking Teon. Later the group traveled to Tokyo, Japan to stop Kenji's rampage. Gabriel was the first to side with Hope in her decision to ignore Cyclops' orders, and assisted in saving Kenji. During the melee he was even able to save Hope when she fell. Once the Lights arrived on Utopia, Doctor Nemesis' tests revealed that Gabriel is actually a time-manipulator not a speedster as he assumed. Gabriel's crush on Hope continued to blossom, and Hope even initiated a "thank you for saving my life" kiss. Gabriel continued to be very enthusiastic about following Hope and becoming a superhero. He was excited to participate in the Light's first mission to Berlin to find a new mutant. Regenesis .]] After the events of Schism, Gabriel found his leg injured. He was visited by Pixie, who needed help with her pain pills. The two flirted and ended up making out. Hope walked in on them and was infuriated by Gabriel cheating on her; Pixie was no less angered, slapping him and calling him a tosser. Gabriel later confessed to Kenji that he know his powers were making him age at a hyper-accelerated rate, and he wanted to live his life before it was gone. Pixie was convinced by Hope to join the team, and she also had Teon poop on Gabriel's bed. | Powers = ]] Gabriel is one of post-M-Day mutant activations. His powers include: *'Localized Time Manipulation:' Gabriel can slow down the movement of time around him, but remains unaffected by the slow down. This gives Gabriel the appearance of moving very fast. Because of this phenomena, it was originally thought Gabriel was a speedster. When Gabriel first used his powers he appeared to be stuck in a state of superspeed, and unable to slow down, he aged by several months while only a day had passed for everybody else. It has been revealed that his powers are speeding up his aging greatly and he already has gray hair. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gabriel appears to have a romantic interest in Hope Summers , and the feelings appear to be reciprocal, but after he kissed Pixie and Hope caught them, both girls turned him down. * Gabriel greatly dislikes being called "Speedy Gonzales". * In the alternate Age of X reality, Gabriel took on the codename Velocidad as well, before his mainstream version. Velocidad is Spanish translating roughly to speed, rapidity, quickness or fleetness and comes from the same Latin root as the English "velocity". With the choice of this codename, it would appear in this reality Gabriel also believed himself to be a speedster. | Trivia = * Gabriel is 16 according to Transonic. It is unknown how old he really is considering the nature of his powers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Utopians Category:Chronokinesis Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day